


Comfort

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: A very short brief look into a sleepy pair of Junkers enjoying one another's company.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some art I saw on Twitter by @NinjaSpoi. [Check it out here!](https://twitter.com/NinjaSpoi/status/1021457253424074752)

It was a rare thing, for Junkrat to be the first one asleep and in bed but he'd spent the past day and night working on a few alterations to his beloved tire. It had to be the best weapon he could make, the kind that would impress even the most impressive, and mysterious, Junker mech battle king Wrecking Ball. In his wildest dreams he'd imagine the hulking, spider-like Junker revealing his face for the first time to tell him just how impressed he was by his tire. Rightly chuffed he'd be, learning his own battle techniques had inspired a young Junker like himself.

So, naturally, after working so hard for the past twenty four hours he'd found the comfort of his bed the most important thing in his small, explosive world. His pillow had felt even softer than it normally did, and he'd all but collapsed into a world of sleep he hadn't experienced before. It was comfortable and warm, but that only increased when Roadhog joined him in the bed.

The warm familiarity of his weight had his eyes slowly open, and he offered a small, content noise accompanied with a stretch as he felt that warm, thick arm close around him. It's as this happens, and he feels the weight of the larger, older man press against his body that Roadhog's lips press against his lower neck. "Ooohh," he giggled a little and tilted his head only just, allowing the comfortable warmth of the others breath, and lips, trail along his neck. 

Then that large arm of his shifted around him, and he felt the rough palm of Roadhog's press itself against his jawline. Quickly he brought his only good arm up to press it over the back of that hairy knuckle, pressing it closer still. He loved the touches he got from Roadhog. In the privacy of one another, when they were alone, Roadhog could be tender, gentle, even loving in his own stoic, quiet way. This is where he'd whisper jokes in his ear that'd make him laugh. Where he would speak of days long since past, bringing up things he hadn't spoken of in decades. Most importantly this was where he'd tell the dishevelled, filthy, manic blond man that he loved him.

"Oy, mate..." Junkrat found his voice, though it was a sleepy, barely conscious tone to his voice. "Y'wanna have some fun or..." he couldn't even finish the question as he tilted his head up a little, feeling yet another kiss to the back of his neck before it trailed to his ear.

The heavy, low huff told him no. Roadhog didn't want to do anything more than this, and Junkrat was fine with that. A lazy smile spread over his face before he nuzzled his his face further still against that large, rough hand. The fingers gently scratched against his jaw, feeling the rough stubble that was growing on his chin. He hummed, before very slowly rolling from his side onto his back. Bringing his left hand up and around he pressed it eagerly against Roadhog's fat cheek, squeezing the chubby fat as he stroked against those rough mutton chops with his thumb. 

"Slept a while huh?” he asked dopily, his eyelids growing heavy once more. “Didn’t realize how tired I was...” it was a regular occurance. Junkrat would fixate on one thing or another and pour every ounce of energy he had into it until he was satisfied with it. Or, most times, until he passed out from sheer exhaustion which had happened here. Roadhog had found him slumped over his work bench, drool drenching his blueprints, and parts of his tire scattered around as if it had already detonated. He was thus lifted into large, capable arms and carried into the house slash garage that the two shared and tucked into his side of the large bed. 

He probably didn’t even remember passing out this time. 

Couldn’t remember anything right now that he was surrounded by the comforting warmth that was Roadhog. He could smell him, feel his touch, he was quite literally being swarmed by the massive man and he couldn’t be happier. Well, maybe if explosions were included. That would make the moment totally ideal. At the mental image of explosions of pure chaos going on around them, Junkrat offered up a giddy little giggle and snuggled himself closer still against Roadhog’s massive form.

“Can we stay in bed forever?” he asked, voice muffled by the others chest. Hmm, he could feel the fuzziness of Roadhog’s hairy chest. He purposely buried his face closer still, just for the stimulus and the feeling of the coarse hair. Whatever the answer, be it just a heavy grunt or an actual uttered word, Junkrat didn’t hear it. He was falling asleep all over again, and probably wasn’t going to wake up for another several hours. Roadhog wouldn't move in all those hours, regardless of how long it took. He'd had an equally long, busy day of doing Roadhog related things that he didn't feel the need to reflect upon. 

Now was the time to unwind, and relax, and this was one of the rare moments where Junkrat was sleepy and comfortably so. He'd milk this for all it was worth, no matter how long it lasted.


End file.
